Shouldn't Want You
by ClaryXJaceLove
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is a typical 16 year old girl. Loves art, high school, her family and also is secretly in love. But what is she to do when her crush is the one person who she can never have. What happens when she finds out her affections are mutual. How will the two fight the desire to give into their feelings, how will they hide their love from everyone. Lemons, Incest, language
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS OR CONTENT ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

Chapter 1-Desperate Desires

I watch from a far as he stands there looking so peaceful and almost angelic like. I can't help but notice how beautiful he is with his silver hair blowing in the wind and his green eyes sparkling in the light of the afternoon sun.

He isn't alone though, he is with her. Aline Penhallow his girlfriend. It's not like they have been together long, only 3 weeks, but to him thats like a lifetime.

Why wouldn't he want her? She is beautiful every possible way. Aside from the fact that she is a royal bitch. Yep I said it, she is a royal bitch and he is just to blinded by her gorgeous dark hair and her long legs to see it. I know he's not in love or anything at least i hope not but I know one day he may be in love with her and then what will i do? Continue to watch while he drifts further away from my reach.

I might not be so jealous of her is she wasn't such a skanky, stuck up bitch. Well who am i to judge? If I looked like her i would probably be a stuck up princess too but no i am just a 5 ft nothing midge with huge green eyes and fire for hair.

I know i should probably stop looking at them from across the school yard because seeing them only makes it hurt worse. Why can't I just look like her? Why can't he feel for me what i feel for him. I can't stand to see them smiling and kissing anymore so i look away. I don't know why i choose to each lunch in the schoolyard when i know they are always here. Maybe i eat here instead of the cafeteria because i think if i see them together enough i will finally move on.

So far that plan has failed me miserably. "Clary?" I am pulled out of my thoughts by my best friend Isabelle Lightwood. "Earth to clary?"

"Huh, what?" i reply and she rolls her eyes " I have been trying to ask you something for the past 5 minutes but you were in Clary land again." She says in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry I guess i just got distracted; what were you saying?"

"Who are you going to take as your date to homecoming?"

"Um, i'm not going so that solves that problem"

Izzy looks at me like i have just grown 3 heads, "What the hell do you mean you aren't going, i already bought our tickets and for the love of god clary you are 16 years old and have shown no interest in any boys what so ever. I am starting to think you might be lesbian."

"First of all I mean i am not going cause it's not like anyone wants to go with me anyways, second of all i didn't ask you to buy the tickets so tough luck, and third of all I am not lesbian ok, I do show interest in certain boys they just show no interest in me.I mean why would they?"

"Clary are you insane or do you really not see just how smokin hot you are. Cause i heard that Sebastian Verlac is super in to you and is going to ask you to homecoming"

Sebastian Verlac, really? He likes me? No way. It doesn't matter anyways I could never feel for Sebastian what i feel for him "No way Izzy, Sebastian Verlac is hot and popular and i am well...not."

Izzy gets a wicked grin and glint in her eyes that she only gets when she is about to do something she knows i will hate "Hey Sebastian, come here." she yells all the way across the schoolyard.

I turn around and see a tall dark haired boy with dark eyes to match other know as Sebastian Verlac walking our way "IZZY!"

"You will thank me for this later" she assures me

"Hey Izzy" he says as he approaches us at our bench "Hi Clary you look beautiful today as always"

I try to hide my blush but don't do a very good job as i see Sebastian grin. Ok so i blushed sue me, I am only human.

"Hey Seb." Izzy reply nonchalantly "Hi Sebastian." I say trying to be smooth but i really looking like the nervous teenage girl i am. Not because I am super crazy about Sebastian Verlac but mainly because i am not used to hot people flirting with me.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company but why did you call me over here?"

Clary looks over at me then back at Sebastian "Well our sweet Clary here doesn't wanna go to Homecoming because she has no date and i was wondering if you knew anyone who might be interested in taking her"

I look down ashamed. I am so going to kill Izzy for this later.

So grins yet again when i decide to look back up "Actually i know someone who would be greatly interested"

Surprised i raise my eyebrows and ask "Who?"

"Me" he says as he laughs at how oblivious i am.

Just as I am about to respond he walks over along with his slut girlfriend Aline. My heart swells at the nearness of silver hair, green eyed beauty who has my heart and soul but will never give me his for obvious reasons.

"Hey Seb what are you doing over here? he asks his best-friend with a weird look on his face that i can't quite read.

"Actually Jonathan before you so rudely interrupted I was just asking your little sister to homecoming"

There it was, the two words that made my heart shrink and my stomach get knots. 'Little Sister'. That is all I was ever going to be, because the boy who will never love me in that way but I so wrongfully yearn for is my big brother Jonathan Morgenstern.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 and** **for those wondering I plan on this fanfic being like 20-30 chapters so please stick around I will be updating almost everyday and maybe 2-3 times a day if I get many reviews. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS OR CONTENT ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

Chapter 2- Confusing Emotions

 **Jonathan POV**

I look away from Aline for a split second in the courtyard and see Clary staring towards me in a haze while Isabelle is trying to get her attention. After moment Clary looks away to talk to Isabelle and I turn back to Aline.

"Babe did you hear me, I said my dress for homecoming is gold and black so make sure we coordinate." Aline tells me sternly

"Yeah I heard you, I will match and get you a corsage with white lilies on it."

"No you won't you will get my one with white roses, GOD WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW TO DO EVERYTHING" Aline shouts but not loud enough fro anyone else to hear.

Aline is really hot and I like her but damn she can be a pain in the ass most of the time "ok sorry no lilies on roses."

"White roses" she clarifies

"Yeah i got it" I say exasperated

"So any ways who is your dork of a sister going to homecoming with?" she asks with a snappy attitude as usual. I don't understand why she doesn't like Clary.

"Don't call my sister a dork she's not, she's beautiful." a little too beautiful. Why is she so smart, funny, kind, beautiful and sexy? SEXY? God whats wrong with me i should be thinking of her as my adorable little baby sister Clary.

"Yeah well apparently Sebastian Verlac thinks so too cause he is asking her to homecoming right as we speak."

"Wait what?" I say shocked turning to see Sebastian sitting next to Izzy and Clary on the bench. That little son of a bitch. I have told him and everyone else on the football team time again and again that my sister is off limits. You would think that my best friend would be the first to respect my wishes about going for my sister but no he goes right over and makes a move on her. Well we will just have to see about that.

"Hey babe the bells about to ring why don't you go ahead and head to class I will meet you there i just have to go talk to coach real quick." ask hoping Aline won't argue and just do as I ask for once.

"Whatever, see you there" she reply then kisses quickly and walks away.

Once I see her enter the school i walker towards where Sebastian is flirting with my Clary. My Clary? WTF? I am so confused with my emotions. Once I reach them I try not to show my anger towards Sebastian but I don't know how well I am doing.

"Hey Seb what are you doing over here?" i ask as calmly as possible.

"Actually Jonathan before you so rudely interrupted I was just asking your little sister to homecoming" Seb answers like it was supposed to be obvious.

 **Clary POV**

As soon as Sebastian tells him he was asking me out I notice Jonathan's face visibly clench and his hands ball in to fists.

"And what was her answer?" he ask through gritted teeth. I don't under stand why he is so upset. Probably just being overprotective brother which I hate cause i would much rather him be jealous but that will never happen so i won't get my hopes up.

Sebastian, Jon, and Izzy all three turn and look at me and say "well?" in unison. Izzy with a smirk that says 'i told you so', Sebastian with a smile that says 'say yes' and Jon with a cold expecting look that says 'go ahead answer'.

Unsure of what to say based on all the looks they are giving me I stutter saying "I..I..I...I don't know."

"Clary, I really like you and I would be honored to take you as my date to homecoming, so say yes." Sebastian says slightly desperate but still grinning as Jon scoffs at him.

Jon looks so upset right now that it has me wondering if maybe there is a chance he feels something for me too. So I decided that this is my only chance to see if he is just overprotective of his little sister of if maybe he is actually jealous. So I say,

"Ok Sebastian, I will go with you to homecoming." with a nervous but confident at the same time smile on my face.

Izzy squeals and starts talking about shopping and limos and pictures but all i can think about is Jon and what he is feeling. Him face looks angry then calmer like he is accepting it. So i look over to Sebastian and he is grinning "Great, I am so happy you agreed to go with me. Let me know what color dress you get so I can get the right tux and corsage."

"Okay" is all I say cause i honestly don't really want to go with Sebastian but then again the only i want to go with is Jonathan and thats out of the cards so I will take what I can get.

"Ok I will call you later to sort everything out."

Finally after being silent since i said yes to Sebastian, Jonathan finally speaks "Well now that all that is settled Seb and I have to get to class right now so see you at home Clare-bear" he finished talking grabs Sebastian arms and drags him into the school. So now it's just me and Izzy.

"Wow Jon is way to overprotective of you, I honestly thought he was going to strangle Seb. He is going to have to come to terms with the fact that his little sister won't be virgin Mary forever."

"Geez Izzy I'm not going to just going to jump Sebastian's bones at homecoming."

"Well if you do just don't let Jonathan see you cause he might actually kills his best friend for sleeping with his sister." As twisted as it is the thought of that makes me kinda happy, seeing Jon angry because someone else is touching me. I know Jon was trying his best to keep calm when Sebastian asked me out but i just know I am going to get an ear full at home but I am actually excited for it. God school can not be over quick enough.

 **Next chapter will start with when Jonathan took** **Sebastian in to the school. Please review. Chapter 3 and 4 will be up tomorrow afternoon. What color do you want Clary's dress to be and who do you want Isabelle's date to be. How soon do we want Jonathan or Clary to reveal their feelings to someone. Tell me what you want to happen in the next few chapters. The more reviews i get the more i will update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Closer

 **So here is chapter 3 thanks so much for the reviews I am so glad you like to story. I will try to update** **multiple times a day.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS OR CONTENT ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

 **Jonathan POV**

I am going to kick Sebastian's ass.

Who the hell does he think he is?

These are all the things going through my mind as I drag Sebastian away from the girls and into the school.

"What the fuck man?" I him angrily once the school doors shut and we are alone.

"What?" Seb asks all innocent, like he doesn't already know what the fuck he did.

"My sister, I told you she was off limits to everyone, especially to you."

"Well she didn't seem to have a problem with me and come on dude I'm your best friend you could me more than anyone else with her."

"I don't trust you with her because you are my best friend and I know what your like. She didn't have problem with you because you are the first guy to ever ask her out because I have made sure no one else does, i thought you understood she was OFF LIMITS!" I shout so loud the whole school probably heard.

Seb is actually starting to look scared and i smile on the inside at that "Listen man I actually really like her and I am not going to play with her okay, it's just one date to homecoming and if she decides to never go out with me again i will respect that, just give me a chance."

I soften slightly at that because i can tell he is being honest but still it's clary, my clary. No matter how wrong it is she will always be my Clary but she has no idea how I feel and she along with anyone else who knew would be sickened and hate me for loving her that way. So i just have to bite my tongue and let her live her life even if that means her loving someone else.

"Fine but You, Clary, Me and Aline will all be going together and i will have my eyes on you all night so if you try anything I will know and I will castrate you for it. Got it?"

"Got it. No need to castrate anything." Seb says slightly nervous.

"Okay then lets get to class then." I say and laugh at Sebastian.

 **CLARY POV**

 **After School**

Once the final bells rings, Izzy drives me home and tells me she is going to be staying over since it's Friday and we need to shop for shoes and dresses over the weekend.

We pull in to the driveway and see Jonathan's car which means he is already home. I silently thank god that Izzy is staying over because my parents are out of town for the weekend and I don't know if I could spent the whole weekend alone with Jonathan and not make above or accidentally slip up.

We don't say anything as we get out of the car and walk into the house. I am hoping that Jonathan didn't invite Sebastian. I know I said I would go to homecoming with him but honestly i don't really want to, I just agreed to it to see if it would upset Jonathan which by him reaction it did.

"Hey do I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can figure out what we are gonna eat, okay?" Izzy asks me snapping me out of my thoughts once again today.

"What are you gonna wear?" I ask because she is at least 6 inches taller than me.

"I will wear one of your shirts and a pair of your moms jeans or shorts."

Normally Izzy wouldn't agree to wear a moms clothes but my mom does have good taste "oh, okay".

She heads up the stairs to go to the shower and I head to the kitchen to see if Jonathan is in there. He isn't so i just sit down and wait for Izzy to come down once she's out of the shower. I hear the bathroom door open upstairs so i decide to go up and meet Izzy in my room. I sprint up the steps and turn the corner to pass the bathroom and go into my room when I hit a wall. Not a wall. A chest. A chest with washboard abs. My brothers chest.

I look up at Jonathan to see him with an embarrassed and awkward smile on his face. "Sorry I didn't see you there shorty" he says trying to lighten the mood.

I normally would have said something snappy back in regards to his comment about my height but i am to memorized by him. His abs. His muscles. The water glistening off his body. His almost translucent skin. His tousled hair.

I realize that i have been staring at him for like 2 minutes without saying anything. I look down to the ground embarrassed and notice that he is only wearing a towel. One piece of cloth keeping me from seeing all of him. My cheeks noticeably deepen to a darker red than before. It takes all the will power I have not to rip that towel away and bask in all his glory.

I quickly look up to his face to see a look of surprise on his face and realize he must of noticed my staring and blushing.

"Sorry, i was coming up for Izzy, I thought she was in the shower." I say quickly trying not the stutter while avoiding eye contact with his abs.

"She knocked but I was already in the shower so she said she would wait until later tonight to shower" he explains.

"Oh well okay then I guess I will be going then." I start backing away forgetting that I am at the edge of the steps. I fall backwards and close my eyes preparing my self for the fall only to feel strong arms wrapped around me pulling me close.

I open my eyes and see that Jonathan and I are chest to chest with our arms wrapped around each other in an embrace, me holding on to him for dear life.

Jonathan and I are just looking at each other, neither one moving away. Jonathan slowly brings one hand that way around me, up to my and cups my cheek so softly as if he is holding something so fragile. Without thinking or hesitation i lean my head in to his hand and revel all of his warmth that I feel radiating off him and on to me.

I close my eyes and start to lean in fully prepared to kiss him.

All the sudden his strong arms, his warmth and all contact between us is gone and Jonathan is stand five feet away from me.

"Umm... you really shouldn't be so clumsy Clare-bear, I might not be around next time to stop you from falling."

I look down as i feel my heart clench at our distance and say "Yeah, thanks. Well, um... I guess I am gonna go to my room and see what Izzy is doing"

"Okay well I picked up Taki's for dinner, it's in the microwave. I got you coconut pancakes with honey, your favorite" Jon asks shyly with a small smile.

My heart clenches even more cause he always remembers to get coconut pancakes with honey instead of syrup. I know that thoughtfulness is only as a brother and never as anything more so why can't I just face the truth and move on.

"Okay thanks." I rush away to get mine and Izzy's food and back up the stairs to my room. Staying my room for the rest of the night hoping not to have to see a Jonathan much for the rest of the weekend. God this is going to be the longest 2 days of my life.

xoxoxo

 **Please review. i hope you liked chapter 3 and you stay tuned for more chapters to come. Please tell me what you want in up coming chapters cause i will listen to you. Homecoming will be in chapter 5 and will be uploaded tomorrow along with 4. Clary's dress color? Izzy's date? Do you want their parents to be nice or mean? We will meet the parents next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Avoidance

 **JONATHAN POV**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS OR CONTENT ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

I was so close, so close to getting what I have always wanted. Clary and I on Friday on the steps. We were so close yet so far. I saw the blush on her face when she saw me shirtless in only towel, she couldn't tear her eyes away from my body. I was genuinely surprised by her reaction.

When we were so close with our bodies embracing when she came so close to falling. I saw this look in her eyes that made it impossible for me to resist. So i didn't, I gently cupped her cheek. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. I knew what came next when she started to lean her face towards mine. I realized then that Clary did indeed feel something more for me than just sibling love. I wanted so badly in that moment to kiss her but I knew that if i did I would only be hurting her. So i pushed her away and tried to keep my distance all week as I watched her do the same.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of the front door opening signaling that my parents are home from their weekend trip.

"Clary...Jonathan?"

Clary came running down the steps at the sound of our fathers voice calling her name.

"Daddy!"

Clary's arms flew around our fathers neck and he picked her up in a tight embrace.

Our father loves both his children but he always did favor Clary.

A few moments later they separated.

"I missed you so much dad."

"I missed you more princess."

I decided to make my presence known now, "Hey your oldest child is really feeling the love."

Mom decided then to walk into the room "Aw you know we missed you baby boy."

I scowl "Mom I'm not a baby, please stop calling me that." I said pulling my mother into a hug.

"You will always be my baby boy."

Little did she know her 'baby boy' was a sick monster who thought about nothing all weekend other than how he wanted to go up to his little sister room and have her in the way he has always wanted.

We all move to the kitchen table to talk and have breakfast before Clary and I have to head to school.

"So Jonathan, The homecoming dance is on Friday. You and Aline going?" Mom asks.

"Yes, of course mom. Clary is going too; with Sebastian." I tell her and groan internally at the thought of Clary and Sebastian together.

"WHAT!" dad yells looking angry while mom looks static while exclaiming "Really?"

"Jonathan" Clary groans clearly frustrated I told them before she could. I just shrug. Well too bad thats what happens when you decide to go to homecoming with my best-friend.

"Yes, Sebastian asked me and I said yes." My little sister explains seeming almost disappointed as she says it. Disappointed? Whats that about?

"That's great honey, Sebastian is a lovely boy."

"No he's not Jocelyn he is a player pretty boy and my little girl should not be going anywhere near him. And Jonathan. Are you really okay with your sister going out with your best-friend, I would have thought you would have more to say about this." Our Father says to us trying to remain calm.

"Of course I am not 'okay' with it but what am i supposed to do? Besides I already told him my eyes will be on them all night so he better not try anything or I will chop his balls off." I smile proudly but can't help but notice the scoff and eye roll I get from Clary.

"Ata boy, I trust you will do just that cause that is the only way Clary will be going with that boy"

I quickly think over intentionally ruining her date right now but then I realize that she would probably never forgive me for ruining her fist date so I forget any plans of destroying her date now.

"Yes, sir, I will I promise."

Dad and Mom both smile at me while Clary is looking away.

"Good, so kids tell me about your weekend."

 **TIME SKIP**

 **CLARY POV**

Jonathan and I spent most of the week avoiding each other yet again. For me it was to avoid a repeat of the stairs, towel incident.

Sitting on my bed listening to The Fray while drawing his beautiful eye's, angelic smile and his deadly hot 6 pac abs wasn't helping me want him any less but I didn't care because if I can't have the real thing, a drawing is better than nothing.

Homecoming is tonight and with all honesty I am dreading it. Having to spent all night watching Aline and Jonathan make out on the dance floor while Sebastian flirts with me shamelessly in hopes of getting lucky. To top it all off Jonathan has instead we all ride in the same Limo and sit at the same table. This is going to be so much fun I think to myself sarcastically.

Only 5 hours till this misery.

Izzy insisted that she needed atleast 2 hours to get each of us ready since apparently I can't do makeup if my life depended on it

She should be here any minute to start preparing for the dance.

I walk into my closet and look at Izzy and my dresses and shoes we picked out last week and I smile. Izzy decided to keep her stuff here cause we had already decided to get ready here. The only thing I am looking forward to is Jonathan's reaction to my dress.

I hear the doorbell ring and I don't answer the door cause I know Jonathan is already downstairs and will let Izzy in.

A minute later Izzy is bursting into my room with training cases full of makeup and curling wands and blow dryers in hand. By the Angel what have I signed up for.

i guess I made a face cause Izzy narrows her eyes "Don't give me that look Clary, you agreed to this over a week ago so get over it. Besides don't you wanna look good for Sebastian tonight when he takes your V-card?" my best-friend says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I visibly flush "Izzy he will not be taking any cards tonight okay? God it's a first date, I am notting going to put out that quick."

"Why not? He is obviously crazy into you and have you seen his sexy ass body? All I'm saying is try living on the edge every once in a while Clary, who knows you might like not being so good all the time. Look if you'r not ready then don't do anything but if you are and you do then be sure to be protected. Here take these." she tells me sincerely while reaching into her bag and throwing me like 10 condoms.

"Jeez Izzy even if I did sleep with him, how many condoms do you think we need?"

"You can never be to cautious when it comes to things like this." Izzy defends.

I roll my eyes and set the condoms down on my dresser with no intention of using them.

"Okay let's just get this over with

"We will not be getting anything over with but we will be having fun makeover time." she says feigning offense.

I ignore her comment 'So we starting hair or makeup?"

She is starting to look really frustrated with me "Clary you haven't even washed your hair yet so we can't start anything."

"Right I will get right on that."

I move past her to get to the bathroom to shower, silently hoping not to run into Jonathan like last week. I have been very cautious of the shower for the past few days worried I will catch Jonathan coming out of the shower again or even worse him catching me coming out.

My cheeks redden at the though of my brother seeing my petite frame in only a small towel with water dripping down my body. Huh, maybe I should do that one day just to see if I can tease him.

I shake my thoughts away and start the shower mentally preparing myself for the night of 'fun' but I had no idea of the events to come of the night.

 **So there is chapter 4. What do you think? Please review? Next chapter will be homecoming. Lots of drama to happen in next chapter. Teaser: someone will find out of Clary's feelings for Jonathan. If I get at least 4 reviews I will include a small snippet of chapter 6 at the end of chapter 5.**

 **XOXO BELLA**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

 **So it's the homecoming chapter finally. Lots of drama here so please read. Also i changed Alines dress color I chapter 2 from purple to gold and black. The picture I used for Aline is really good so just imagine her looking a little skankier and less beautiful and more skanky. Also lets just say things get a little lemony in this chapter.**

 **This is the longest chapter yet at over 3,000 words.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS OR CONTENT ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

 **Warning: Lemons ahead** **proceed with caution**

 **JONATHAN POV**

How long does it take for girls to get ready? DAMN! In reality it actually hasn't been that long I am just frustrated about having to spent the whole night with clingy Aline while Sebastian is panting after Clary.

I am sitting on the bottom of the steps waiting for the girls to come down or for the doorbell to ring when all the sudden the doorbell rings alerting me that Sebastian and Aline are here. Ugh, time to deal with the beast other know as my girlfriend. I grab her white rose corsage and answer the door. I am met by Aline and Sebastian. Sebastian pushes past me and walks in while and Aline follows after.

i look at Aline and notice her dress is short and is colors gold and black and did i mention really short. All the sudden my thoughts are foggy. I am a 18 year old boy for gods sake give me a break.

"Hey babe."

Aline kisses me long and hard until someone clears their throat and I look up to see Sebastian looking sickly yet amused at the same time.

"If you two are done sucking face, I would like to see my date now."

I am instantly distant from Aline again at the mention of Clary and Sebastian's date. I still turn back to Aline and put her corsage on her and she smiles sexily.

"You remembered white roses. Someone is getting lucky tonight."

"Izzy... Clary?" I yell loud enough for them to hear me.

I turn to the staircase when I hear them descending down the steps.

That's when I see her and I freeze. I think my heart might have actually stopped or at least skipped a beat. She looks stunning.

She is wearing a purple dress that is long in the back and short in the front up to mid-thigh. The neck-line has a deep deep plunge past her belly button with adjoining material. Her hair in long loose ginger orange curls.

Of course Izzy looks too. She is dressed in a tan two piece dress with and long skirt but she is nothing compared to clary.

I realize I have been staring for a while with my mouth parted and my eyes wide. I quickly shut my mouth and blink as I try to act normal. I notice Aline glaring at Clary with hatred because she knows she looks ten times more beautiful than Aline ever will on the inside and out. I am calm until Sebastian has to put me in a bad mood with his big mouth.

"Damn baby you look amazing." he says pulling her close almost kissing her until she pulls away and lifts her hand for him to put her corsage on. Huh, I never even noticed he had corsage. After he put it on her wrist I silently observe it. It consists of white roses, lavender and baby's-breath. DAMN. He did good. She smiles and thanks him and Izzy says her date is meeting us there so we head our way out the door.

Time to have some fun. Hopefully I won't have to keep my word of castrating Sebastian. He better not try anything or by the angel I will do a lot worse than what I promised.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **CLARY POV**

Just as I predicted. Aline and Sebastian have been eating each other's faces all night. When they aren't swapping spit Aline is grinding up and down Jonathan like a cheap hooker. By the Angel why did I agree to come to this damn dance.

The Homecoming dance is beautiful with the lights and balloons. The committee did a great job and no I wasn't on it because I don't do that kind of thing but Izzy was on the committee. Izzy was actually kind of the ring leader of the committee.

Izzy's date turned out to be someone named Simon. I think he is in my English class. He has dark brown hair and brown eye with glasses to go with. He is actually kind of a dork but a cute dork so I see why Izzy likes him, he is just not her usual type.

As of now Sebastian and I and sitting at our table drinking punch and we have yet to dance yet. It's not like I don't want to but he hasn't exactly asked me to dance so what is a girl supposed to do.

As if reading my mind, Sebastian stands up and reaches his arm out to take my hand in his.

"May I have this dance?"

Instead of saying anything I just nod and stand up as he leads us to the dance floor. The song is the first slow song to play so that is why he waited to ask me to dance. I have to say Verlac is smooth. Maybe I would actually be interested in dating him if I was already in love with someone else.

When I think of him I turn my head slightly and steal a glance at him and Aline just to see him looking right back at me.

Why is he staring at me and Sebastian? What is with that look on his face? After what seems like an eternity of staring I turn back to Sebastian and continue dancing.

5 songs later I am tired of dancing and clearly Sebastian can see it because he takes us over to the table to rest some. I don't know why I don't like Sebastian cause he really does seem like a nice guy.

When we sit down I notice something fall out of Sebastian pocket. It's looks like a card. Maybe his drivers license or debit card. I don't want him to loose it so i reach for it the same moment he does. I am quicker to it and when I pick it up I look to Sebastian and he is frozen in place. What the Hell is up with him. I look down at the card and understand why Sebastian is stunned. The card is for 'Bay Creek Hotel Room 17'.

"Clary, I-I can e-explain" Sebastian defends.

"Don't, it's ok"

I smile on the inside at his nervousness and stuttering. I ignore Sebastian while he continues to try and explain and look over at Aline and Jonathan and see them practically dry humping against the wall. We all know where that is going to end. I reach into my purse to grab my phone and see the time when my hand touches something plastic and foiled. I pick it up without taking it out of my bag and see that it is a condom. DAMN IZZY. She must have put it in there. Before we got to the dance I had no intention of using this but now...now I'm not so sure. Looking back over at Aline and Jonathan I suddenly find my self wanting to use this condom and Sebastian hotel room. Izzy is right I need to live life on the edge and stop being so safe all the time. What the hell, if Jonathan can have fun and have sex then so can I.

i turn back to Sebastian and notice he is still trying to explain the hotel room. I put my finger to his lips to shush him. I attempt to smile sexy and hopefully succeed. I grab the hotel room key card from his hand and stand up.

"What are you waiting for Verlac? Let's go put this room to good use." I say with a smirk on my face.

Sebastian looks shocked at first then that shock is replaced by a grin. He stands up and takes my hand in his.

"Ok then Miss Morgenstern I will lead the way."

This is really happening. No turning back now. I am ready for this, I am actually excited about this. I may be in love with Jonathan but I am still a 16 year old girl and I want sex.

Sebastian leads us out of the school and to his car. It doesn't take long for us to get to the hotel seeing as he chose the closest one to school which is all of 2 miles away. It's not something grand like The Hilton but it is nice enough

I get out of the car once in the parking lot and I wrap my arm around Sebastian in a couple like way. We reach the elevator once inside and ride up to the second floor. Room 17 is right in front of us once the elevator door open and we walk out to be right in front of the door.

Sebastian looks over at me as if to make sure I still want this. I just nod my head and he inserts the keycard and the door unlocks.

The room is not small but it's not big. The lights are dim in a romantic way. The bed is made and all I can think about is ow Sebastian and I are abut to destroy that nicely made bed and how I would much rather destroy it with Jonathan.

Sebastian takes my hand again and walks me over to the bed and I reach into my purse and take out the condom and set it on the bed next to me.

I am about to say something when Sebastian suddenly crushes him lips to mine in a surprisingly soft kiss. We kiss slowly for a minute but when I put my hand on his shoulder he deepens the kiss and t becomes more fierce and hot. Sebastian licks my lips asking for entrance which I grant after a moment. After lots of kissing, Sebastian lays me back on the bed and is hovering over me while we kiss. I move my hands from around him to his shoulders and I take his coat off and I start to unbutton his shirt. His hand slides up my dress and to the edge of my panties and I can't help but moan at his touch. I feel him trailing kisses all the way up my neck. I turn my head to give him better access. His hand brushes over where I need him most and I can't help but wrap by legs around his waist to be closer to him. I feel his hard on press into my warm area and I moan even louder at the sensation.

Just as I am about to start unbuttoning his pants off, the door is slammed open. I am broken out of my thoughts and I look up to see Jonathan standing at the doorway look the most angry and murderous I have ever seen him. My heart is now slamming and I don't know what to say so i don't and I just look at his with a guilty expression written on my face.

Jonathan doesn't say anything either. Before i can even process, Jonathan has tackled Sebastian to the ground and I punching him repeatedly

"I told you that if your tried anything I would fuck you up" Jonathan says angrily through gritted teeth.

I sit on the bed still frozen into place gaping at the scene unfolding before me.

Jonathan punches Sebastian one last time and then stands up and walks a few feet away from him.

Sebastian stands up which surprises me considering how hard Jonathan hit him.

"Get out. NOW BEFORE I ACTUALLY FUCKING KILL YOU." Jonathan yells angrily at The boy with the bruised and bloody face.

Sebastian wastes no time grabbing his shirt and running out the door without so much as a bye.

Now that I have had a moment to process everything that just happened I know how I feel. Pissed off. Who the hell does he think he is coming in here and ruining my night? Telling me who I can and can't sleep with?

My train of thought is broken by Jonathan grabbing my arm and pulling me up off the bed. He lets go of my arm and starts pacing back and forth. He does this for like 3 minutes and I can't take it anymore.

"Would you stop pacing and just talk already?" I ask getting even more pissed off.

"What the HELL were you thinking Clary? Coming here with Sebastian after 1 date and almost having sex with him? I thought you were better than that."

"Don't you play the high and mighty trip on me. How long were you and Aline together before you had sex? Exactly, so don't come in here and judge me when you are just a hypocrite." I am seriously tired of him telling me what to do.

"Yeah but your are not Aline and You are not me. You are better than both of us Clary, you are better than everyone, always have been."

"Well I didn't want to be better for once. Maybe I just wanted to be a reckless carefree teenager Jonathan. GOD WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"Of course you do, I am your sister but that still doesn't explain why-"

I am cut off my him crashing his lips to mine in a passionate fiery kiss. At first I am shocked but then as if natural instinct I kiss him back and melt into it. All to quickly though I feel his absence of his lips.

"I Love You" he tells me looking into my eyes. His face wearing a calm and exasperated look. Then it clicks. I finally understand what he is saying.

He loves me. He is in love with me. Just as I love him. Just as I am in love with him.

He is staring at me with a longing in his eyes and realize he must think I don't feel the same. He can't think that.

Without hesitation I throw my arms round his neck and kiss him hard on the lips, molding my lips to his.

He reacts instantly. Pushing me up against the wall so our bodies are completely touching everywhere. I hitch one leg over his hip and he picks me up by my thighs and i wrap both legs around him causing his hard on to press into my pelvic. I bite my lip to hold back a moan. Tangling my hands in his hair I pull slightly as he moves to kiss, bite and suck on my neck. I can't hold back to throaty moan that escapes my throat. Clearly that didn't go unnoticed by my sexy brother cause he growls slightly. He grabs the backs of my thighs with them still wrapped around his waist. before i know it my back hits the soft bed and Jonathan is on top of me kissing my lips with my tongue battling his for dominance. Our hands roam over each others bodies grabbing and pulling impatiently.

I need him. Now. Soon his tux jacket is off. I use my legs to flip us over so I am on top and he is on bottom. I unbutton his shirt in a haste and I place hot desire filled kisses up and down his perfectly sculpted abs while keeping my grip on his muscular arms.

Jonathan tosses his head back and lets out a rugged breath when I lift my head up from his abs and start kissing and sucking his neck. His arms snake around my back and slowly unzips my dress. He slips the dress off and my naked body is revealed. Well partly naked, I am not wearing a bra.

I don't have the biggest chest and i would feel self conscious about it if Jonathan wasn't looking at me like I am something from heaven.

"You are so beautiful."

I move my hands from his arms to his waistband and begin to unbutton his pants. My actions are topped by him grabbing my arms and flipping us over yet again and I am naked on the bottom. He pins both my arms above my head. His head dips down and starts sucking on my breasts.

Oh god I can't think.

"mmmhhh."

I feel his mouth form a grin against my breasts. He goes from kissing to sucking and nipping. I don't think I can hold back any longer.

I am a moaning writhing mess underneath Jonathan and as much as I hate being this out of control of my body he seems to love it.

"JONATHAN!" I scream out in pleasure when I feel his big hand enter my panties and touch my hot wet core.

"You like that baby?" My big brother ask with a sly smirk on his face.

"YES! Please I need more, I want more. Please." I muster up trying to keep my breathing as calm as possible.

"What do you want Clary?"

"I want you to take my panties off and your pants and boxers and kiss me."

And he does just that.

Now we are both naked while we kiss and all I know is it still isn't enough. I need him inside me. So I tell him.

"Jon please I need you...mmm... inside me."

He stops immediately touches my cheek with his hand and as his green eyes look into mine he asks "are you sure?"

Instead of answering I reach over to my purse and pull out the condom Izzy put in there. Bet Izzy never thought this is who I would be using it with.

I open the condom packet. I grab my brothers erection in my hand and roll the condom on and his eyes roll back for a moment before focusing back on me.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask him with lust clearly on my face.

He leans back down and places kisses all over my body, my neck, stomach, thighs and finally he kisses my face as he enters me slowly.

Pain is the first thing I feel. I knew it was supposed to hurt the first time but damn this hurts like a bitch.

Jonathan and I stay completely still for a few moments waiting for the pain to die. Once I think I am ready I experimentally roll my hips to test the waters. Jonathan gasps and immediately thrusts forward entering me even my god is all I can say. The pain is gone and has been replaced with nothing but pleasure.

We start to move and get a steady pace going. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax with every thrust Jonathan makes.

"Harder, faster, oh god please" I beg.

Jonathan grants my wishes and starts pounding into my wet core even harder and I cling onto his shoulders. i lift my hips up at the same time he thrusts helping him get deeper into my pussy.

"Oh Fuck Clary your amazing!"

I tighten my legs around his waist even more than before trying to gain some stability and control.

I am so close.

"I.. mmmh... I'm so close."

"Come with me." Jonathan whispers sweetly into my ear and thrusts frantically into me until we both explode together.

Jonathan rolls off of me and lays on the bed my side and we both cuddle under the covers.

I curl into his side and he kisses my head and whispers on repeat with a smile "I love you so much."

I smile too and say the only thing on my mind right now.

"I love you too."

 **SO THERE IT IS. Clary and Jonathan confessed their feelings and did the deed. Let me know what you think. What do you want to happen next? Please review.**


End file.
